Aura Sage
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Five year old Naruto is transported to the pokemon world by Kyubi after escaping from a mob attack, once in the pokemon world he is adopted by Delia, then rescuses a Riolu, now after eight years he begins his journey to become the best, what could possibly go wrong? Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Yo what's up everyone, here's the final challenge I took from Challenger, i hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking__/psychic talking/CellPhone"_

**"Pokemon/Hanyo form"**

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

Five year old Naruto panted as he leaned against an alley wall, he had blood running down his arm from the kunai stuck in his shoulder, a present he had received from the nice villagers the were hunting him down to wish him a happy birthday.

You see five years ago, Kura, the Kyubi no Kitsune, had been ripped out of his mom, Kushina Uzumaki, by a man calling himself Madara Uchiha. He had used a pair of Sharingan eyes to control Kura and force her to attack the village, before the fourth Hokage sealed her into him, the bastered.

He had briefly met Kura the year before after an attack on his birthday, of course ho only learned her name before the fourth Hokage's seal activated when Naruto touched the seal, which allowed him to meet his 'dad', he also meet his mom, who was trapped in the seal like Kura. His 'dad', had force him out of the seal saying that it wasn't time yet.

Within the seal

"**Damn this seal,"** Kura said pushing trying to tinker with it from the inside while Kushina, who was chained to the wall watched.

"Why do you care so much about my son?" she asked looking at the demon queen. After Naruto's brief entrance the year before, Kushina and Kura had done a lot of talking, more than when she was sealed inside her.

"**Because with you trapped in here with me, someone's got to worry about him even though the only thing I can do right now is heal him,"** she said still looking over the seal trying to change in so that she can do more for Naruto.

"Add a counter clock wise seal over the original seal, it should counteract the seal for the most part and allow you to use your power for more than just healing him," she said getting a confused look from Kura. "I never wanted Naruto's life to turn out like this, and I never thought Minato would try to turn our son into a weapon, and since I'm the one who created the seal I figure I might as well help get back at the bastered that sealed us in here," she smirked.

With a small nod, Kura placed the reverse seal over the seal before feeling more of her powers return. With a fox like smirk on her face, she pushed her power out creating a portal for Naruto to leave the hell hole he called a village.

Outside Mindscape

As Naruto was preparing to run, hearing the mob he thought he lost quickly approaching, he stopped and stared as a blue swirling portal appeared next to him.

Quickly looking between the portal and the mob that was approaching, with the shinobi throwing kunai and shuriken at him, Naruto jumped into the portal, reasoning that where ever it took him was better than Konoha. Just before he entered the portal, a few more kunai struck his back, causing him to blackout from the pain as his body fall into the swirling vortex, which closed upon his entry

Mindscape

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and smiled seeing that he was back in his mindscape, he had been trying to return all year, but something was blocking him. Suddenly, a pained cry caught his attention.

Turning towards the noise, Naruto saw a hilarious sight, his mom, who was released from the chains holding her to the wall, kicking his 'dads' ass, while Kura watched with a smirk on her face.

"Hay Kura, what's going on?" he asked walking over to the cage holding Kura, gaining the attention of the three. Kushina smiled and waved at him before going back to the beating in order to stop his 'dad' form talking.

"**Well kit thanks to your mom, I was able to place a seal over the one holding me, which canceled the part of it holding my powers, and your mom, which allowed me to open a portal to a different dimension,"** she smiled getting wide eyes from Naruto and Minato.

"So that portal was your doing?" he asked getting a nod from the demon queen. "Thank you Kura, you're the best," he said slipping through the bars and hugging the queen of demons.

"**I'm glad you're happy kit, of course there is a small change that's happening to your body,"** she said getting a curious look from Naruto and Kushina, who had finished beating Minato, destroying him. **"Since humans aren't capable of traveling dimensions, so my Aura is turning you in to a half demon,"** she said getting confused looks from the two.

"Aura, don't you mean chakra?" Kushina asked looking at Kura.

"**No I mean Aura, Aura is the power that you shinobi use for your jutsu and stuff, however for some strange reason, you decided to call it chakra instead of Aura,"** she said shrugging. **"Anyways, my Aura is changing you into a hanyo, or half demon, basically, it's increasing your senses, your physical strength and speed, and your original Aura levels, which were already higher than a normal humans,"** Naruto grinned at this, he was going to be bad ass.

"So do you know where we're going?" he asked excitedly with stars in his eye.

"**Yes actually, we just entered the new dimension," **she said closing her eyes as the information about this dimension entered her mind, one of the many perks of being the demon queen, instant knowledge of the world and its entire history. **"The dimension is full of creatures known as pokemon, who use Aura in a similar way that the people of your dimension did, just without the hand signs.**

**There are apparently many different types and species of pokemon all around the world, and human, once they reach a certain age, are able to go out and capture these pokemon in things called pokeballs, which are like storage seals back in your dimension," **both Naruto and Kushina widened their eyes at this. **"Humans then use the pokemon the capture to battle in competitions known as the pokemon league and in contests which show of a pokemons power and beauty. There are also other fields and classes of jobs involving pokemon, such as, Breeders, who help raise and hatch pokemon eggs, Musicians, who use pokemon to play music, Watchers, how sketch and observe pokemon, Professors, who study pokemon and how they live, and many others."**

"I'm going to be the best in all of the field," Naruto declared with fire in his eyes.

"**Very well, then I will teach you everything I have learnt, I will also teach you everything I know about Aura," **Kura said getting a wide grin from Naruto. **"However, you might want to wake up know, the woman who found you is starting to get worried,"** she said getting a nod from Naruto before he vanished.

Outside Mindscape

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and glanced around the room, noticing he was in a hospital room with a nurse looking at a clipboard.

"Oh your awake, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked with a small smile once she noticed Naruto.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around the white room before looking out the window and seeing what he assumed were Pokemon, since he had never seen birds like them, fly by the window.

"You're in Pallet town, you were found passed out on the rood covered in blood," she said checking his pules and vital signs. "The people who brought you here are outside waiting if you would like to meet them," she said getting a nod from Naruto before she left the room.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Naruto, who was standing up and stretching, turned to face the door.

Standing in the door was a five year old girl with short black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink t-shirt.

Standing behind her was a women with brown hair that went to her shoulder blades and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue skirt and yellow shirt and a pink blouse which held together by a single button.

Both of them, along with the nurse were staring at Naruto with wide eyes. The reason, he had been in a coma for two months.

"Are you the ones who found me?" he asked the two, who simply nodded, still stunned that he was up. "Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I wanted to thank you for helping me."

"Oh…it was no trouble, at all," the woman said with a small smile. "By the way my name is Delia Ketchum, and this is my daughter Ashley," she said patting the girl on the head.

"Well thank you both," he smiled bowing to them before looking around. "Um, do you know where my clothes are?"

"I threw them away," Delia said pulling out a bag from behind her back along with some papers. "I got you some new clothes and these forms, if you're alright with it, all we need is your name," she smiled handing him the bag and papers.

Naruto looked into the bag and found a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a pair of orange shoes. The papers however were what surprised him, they were adoption papers and were already field out, the only thing missing was his name.

"A-are you serious?" he stuttered out looking at Delia who had a warm smile on her face as she nodded.

"While you were in a coma we attempted to find your family, but since you weren't registered anywhere I decided to adopt you, if you're alright with that," she smiled as Naruto teared up, before hugging her.

"With a small smile on her face the Nurse left the room, which Naruto noticed, and with a quick word with Kura, decided to tell Delia about himself before signing the paper. Over the next hour, Naruto told both Delia and Ashley, who, by the end of his story, were hugging him as all three cried.

Time Skip

Naruto rushed through the forest surrounding Pallet town, heading in the direction that he had sensed a large source of Aura.

It had been three years since the Ketchum's had adopted him and Naruto couldn't be happier. He now had a family that loved him, even if he was a hanyo. He had even begun training in how to use Aura, along with Ashley who had a large reserve of Aura as well. Thanks to all of the training he had received from Kura and his mom, Naruto was now a high genin according to his mom anyways.

Naruto had changed a little over the last three years, his hair was still as spiky as ever, however it had gone from blonde to a russet red thanks to him becoming a hanyo, and his eyes, while still blue, had slits for pupils. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark orange muscle shirt, which showed of his muscle, and a pair of black shoes with orange strips.

After a few more minutes of tree hoping, Naruto came upon a sight that made him mad, a flock of Spearow were picking on what appeared to be a Riolu, however instead of being black and blue like a normal one, it was black and gold with red eyes that were looking at him pleadingly.

"Hey, leave her alone," Naruto yelled jumping out of the trees, gaining the attention of the Spearow, who began attacking him. With speed that was far faster than any human should have Naruto knocked all of the Spearow out with a combination of Agility to increase his speed, Aura Sphere to knock out the ones that were out of his reach, and Quick paw the fighting style Kura taught him.

Once all of the Spearow were out Naruto checked to make sure the Riolu was alive before capturing her in an empty pokeball he stole from Professor Oak, and heading back to the professor's lab.

Half an hour later, Naruto was leaning against the wall in the professor's lab waiting on news on the Riolu's condition.

"So how is she old man?" Naruto asked as Oak walked over to him with the Riolu's pokeball in hand before handing it to him.

"Riolu's going to be just fine," he smiled before getting a disapproving look on his face. "Though I'm not happy that you stole a pokeball from me," all he got was a deadpanned look from the hanyo. A week after Naruto was adopted into the Ketchum family he was introduced to professor Oak, who was Delia's teacher. Sensing that the man could be trusted, Naruto told him everything and the man had agreed to teach Naruto everything he knew, even agreed to get a few of his colleagues to help him out.

Over the three years, Naruto had met a lot of people all of whom had helped him over the years. First was Professor Elm, from the Johto region who helped Naruto study the breeding patterns and interactions between Pokémon. After that was Professor Birch, from the Hoenn region who helped him study the Pokémon habitats in correlation with human existences.

Professor Rowan from the Sinnoh region was next; he helped him study the Pokémon evolutionary patterns. Followed by Professor Aurea Juniper from the Unova region who helped him study Pokémon origins in relation to mythology.

He also meet other people such as Professor Ivy, who helped him study pokemon behavior, Kurt, who taught him how to make pokeballs, Johanna, a friend of Delia's from Sinnoh and a Champion Pokémon Coordinator to taught him about pokemon contests, Cynthia who taught him about the myths of the pokemon world and was someone Naruto declared he would marry when he became a pokemon trainer, and Pyramid King Brandon who taught him about archeology.

"Sorry old man, but when I sensed her using Aura, I grabbed a pokeball and ran, I wasn't even thinking when I did it," he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well as long as you take care of this Riolu, I'll forget it this one time," he said getting a nod from Naruto before he ran off to get better acquainted with his first pokemon.

Time Skip

The sun was slowly rising over the town of pallet and within the home of the Ketchum family everything was hectic as Ashley thirteen year old Ashley Ketchum ran out of the house in a pair of green and yellow pajama pants and shirt. The reason she was running she was late to get her first pokemon.

At the sight of his sister/girlfriend running out of the house in her pajamas, Naruto was on the ground laughing his ass of along with his Lucario, Luca.

"Oh man, I can't believe she forgot that today she was suppose to get her first pokemon, Naruto laughed holding his sides.

Over the past five years since saving Luca, Naruto had change very little. His hair now reached the middle of his back and his eyes had taken on a reddish tint to them. He was currently wearing a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and black jacket with the kanji for 'Hard core Hanyo's' on the back, which was the name of the band he had made with his pokemon.

After catching Riolu, Naruto had redoubled his training and learning with everyone, he had even captured captures a three more pokemon while visiting his teachers. While visiting Kurt, he had captured a Tyrogue who evolved into a Hitmonlee, who he named Ty Lee. During a trip to visit Birch he had found two eggs which hatched into Ralts and later evolved, one into a Gardevoir, who went by Asami, the other into a Gallade, who went by Sadao and was his only male pokemon so far.

"I told her she needed to go to sleep but she wouldn't listen to me," Luca said laughing. While Naruto was studying about pokemon, Luca and his other pokemon were learning to speak like humans, which took them all about a year, which gave Naruto the idea to start a band with them, the 'Hard core Hanyo's'. The band was actually pretty famous in the every region, seeing as they were asked to play by Cynthia after a battle she had with Steven Stone. They were also asked to play by the president of the Pokémon League at the pokemon league a little over a month ago.

"You two shouldn't laugh at her," Delia said walking down stairs with a green back pack for Ashley. "Besides don't you need to be heading out to?" Naruto nodded his head and recalled Luca into her pokeball, before grabbing his bag and guitar, kissing Delia on the cheek and heading out the door in the opposite direction Ashley headed. "And don't forget to keep an eye on your sister should she catch up to you," she yelled after him, getting a wave from him as he walked of.

"Well this is it," Naruto said standing in front of a sign that said Route 1, all of his pokemon standing next to him. "Let's show the world what Naruto Ketchum Uzumaki is capable of," his team nodded their heads as they headed of to begin their pokemon journey.

**Thanks for reading, and please review. this is the last challange I have taken from Challenger.**

**Naruto's Harem: Ashley, Cynthia, Luca(Lucario), Ty Lee(Hitmonlee), Asami(Gardevoir)**

**I would like to know who else you would like to see in the Harem from the list below****  
**

**Kushina(Zoroark), Flannery, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, Jasmine, Clair, Maylene, Elesa, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris.**

**I would also like to hear pokemon you would like to see. Please note weather it is male or female, because if their female they will porbably be in the harem. also if name's for the pokemon. the same goes for legendary pokemon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo what's up everyone, here's the second chapter, i hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking__/psychic talking/CellPhone"_

**"Pokemon/Hanyo form"**

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

Naruto sighed as he rubbed Ashley's back as they stood in the Viridian city pokemon center, the reason she was crying about her hurt Pikachu, the pokemon she got from old man Oak.

_Flashback_

_Naruto grinned as he wrote down his thoughts for a new song as he sat in the lobby of the pokemon center, the sun outside was slowly setting._

_He had arrived a few hours ago and was glad that the center was almost empty, it meant he had to sign less autographs, like the one he had to sign for the Nurse Joy running the center._

_The other reason he was glad was because of some of the pokemon he had caught on the way to town. The first was a Treecko with a bad attitude. The second however was a Suicune pup with a sprained ankle. He had also caught a few Nidoran, one male and three female, a Mareep, three Eevee's, a Mankey, a Spearow and a pack of Poochyena, about seven._

_Since the Treecko and Suicune pup filled up his party to six, the others were sent to Oak's lab. He had called Oak once he reached the center and swapped out Ty Lee, Asami, and Sadao for one of the Eevee, the Mankey and the Mareep, before having all of them looked at by Nurse Joy._

_Once his pokemon were fully healed, his new Suicune getting a cast for her leg, Naruto decided to hang in the center for the night. With the sun setting and the start of his new lyrics done, Naruto stood up to ask Nurse Joy for a room for the night, when a motorcycle belonging to Officer Jenny burst through the front door with Ashley, much to Naruto's surprise, in the side cart._

"_Ashley what the hell happened?" Naruto asked running over as a Chancy pushed out a stretcher and they place Pikachu on it._

"_We were attacked by a flock of Spearow, then it started raining and Pikachu used a thunder shock, which caused a lightning bolt to strike her," she said looking at the door's Pikachu and Joy went through, tears in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around Naruto and buried her face in his chest._

_Flashback End_

"Come on Ash, it'll be alright you'll see," he said soothingly using the nickname he gave her, which always pissed her off. "Why don't we call home, I bet mom would be happy to hear from us," she nodded as they headed towards the phone.

"Hello, Ketchum residence," Delia said with a smile as she answered the phone, her hair still wet, indicating she had just gotten out of the shower.

"Mom, you're hairs still in the towel," Naruto said leaning over Ashley's shoulder with a smile.

"Oh Ashley Naruto, it's so good to hear from you," she said throwing the towel away with a smile. "Where are you two?"

"Viridian," Ashley said sounding depressed, which Delia picked up immediately.

After getting Ashley to cheer up a little, Delia delivered a message to Naruto for him to call Cynthia which sounded important.

"Hello this is Cynthia," she said appearing on the screen with a smile, before realizing that it's Naruto. "Oh Naruto it's good to see you."

"Hey Cynthia, how's it going?" he asked with a fox like smirk.

"Oh the usual, accepting battles to keep my title as champion, chasing down new myths and legends," she shrugged as if it happened every day, which it pretty much did. "Anyways, that's not the reason I called you, I have recently come into possession of a Zorua egg from a friend, it hasn't hatched yet but if you are still interested in transferring your mom into a Zorua, now may be you're only chance."

"Thanks Cynthia you're the best," he said with a grin. "When can you get here?"

"I can meet you in Cerulean city in a month," she said getting a nod from him.

"Alright, I'll see you in a month," he said smiling before hanging up, only to hear someone yelling.

"You're what happen to my bike you little runt, this is all that's left after you stole it to save your pokemon," an orange haired girl yelled at Ashley, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Yo is there a problem here?" Naruto asked walking over to the two.

"Yes but it doesn't concern… you," the girl said looking at him and pausing at the sight of Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum, one of the biggest rock stars in the Kanto region. "Y…you're Naruto Uzumaki, the leader of 'Hard core Hanyo's'… can I have your autograph?" she asked holding a pen and his first cd.

"Sure, once you tell me why you're yelling," he said looking her in the eye.

"Well um, you see this girl stole and destroyed my bike," the orange haired girl said pointing from Ashley to the black remains of her bike. "The reason I'm yelling is because I want her to pay me back for my bike."

Naruto glanced over at his sister, waiting to hear why she stole the bike.

"Well I was running from the Spearow, and say the bike, so I hopped on in order to save Pikachu," she said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sigh, how much did the bike cost?" Naruto asked pulling out his wallet, confusing the orange haired girl. "Look, unless you follow her around for who knows who long, and remind her every so often, you're never going to be paid back for your bike, trust me, my sisters an airhead," "Hey," Naruto smirked at his sisters outcry.

"Did…you say sister?" the orange haired girl asked looking between the two.

"Yeah, sigh, look, my sister needed it to save her Pikachu, so I'll pay for your bike and we can forget this ever happened," both girls simple stared at him.

"I'll just stick to following her around until she pays me back, it'll be nice having someone to travel with," the girl said blushing a little. "By the way, I never introduced myself, my name's Misty; I'm a water pokemon trainer."

"Nice to meet you, the name's Naruto, and you've already meet Ashley," he nodded his head in his sister's direction before handing the girl her cd, which he signed for her.

Suddenly the emergency sign shut off and Nurse Joy walked out with Pikachu, who appeared to be fine.

"How's Pikachu?" Ashley asked walking over to his pokemon.

"She's going to be just fine, you're lucky you got her here when you did," Joy said with a kind smile, getting a sigh of relief from the girl.

"Well that's good at least," Naruto smiled before two smoke bombs crashed through the sky light followed by two pokeballs. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hahaha," the heard as the smoke cleared to reveal to people and their pokemon. "Prepare for trouble..." "...and make it double!" they said getting a face palm from Naruto. "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" said a woman with long red hair.

"James!" the man with blue hair.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!" said a talking Meowth, causing Naruto and Ashley to blink, since they though Naruto's pokemon where the only ones able to talk.

"Who the hell are you two?" Naruto asked looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"We're Team Rocket, Meowth," said the cat pokemon. "We're here to swipe all of the valuable pokemon," it smirked.

"That's right, so just hand over all of your pokemon and no one gets hurt," Jessie said with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's not and say we did," Naruto smirked grabbing one of his pokeballs. "Now I need all of you to keep this a secret, don't want everyone and their dogs to know I have her," he tossed the pokeball into the air, releasing Suicune, shocking everyone except Joy.

"What type of pokemon is that?" Ashley asked holding up her pokedex. _No data available,_ the pokedex said.

"Sorry sis, but you aren't going to find any data on this girl in the pokedex you got," Naruto smirked glancing at her before turning to face Team Rocket. "Alright Suicune, let's send these losers flying, Sheer Cold."

Suicune opened her mouth, her eyes glowing icy blue, before firing a blast of cold wind at the two and their pokemon, freezing them solid, along with the entire entrance to the pokemon center, before they went flying.

"Well damn, that's a lot more power than I thought," Naruto smirked petting the pup, as she limped over to him. "That was really good Aurora."

"**Thank you Naruto,"** she said, rubbing her head against her trainers hand in a loving way.

After recalling Suicune, and waiting for Pikachu to wake up, which didn't take long, the three headed out, since the sun was rising, towards Pewter city.

"Ahahahaha," Misty screamed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day since they had entered the Viridian forest.

"Will you please stop screaming," Naruto yelled rubbing his sensitive ears. "Damn, if you hated bugs so much why didn't you say so before we entered the forest, we could have gone around instead of through it."

"I didn't know the forest was full of bugs," she said clinging to Ashley's back.

"Oh wow, a Caterpie," Ashley said dumping Misty on her but and running over to the bug pokemon.

"You should catch it Ash, it'll help you catch up to me," he smirked at her irritated face before he began walking off.

"Hey where are you going?" Misty asked nervously.

"I'm going to train and catch a few bug pokemon," he said looking over his shoulder. "I'll meet both of you in Pewter city in about a week, have fun," he jumped into a tree and began to run into the depth of the Viridian forest.

"We're do you think your brother is?" Misty asked as she sat in the Pewter city pokemon center with Ashley and the ex-gym leader Brock, who had decided to join them on their journey after giving Ashley a gym badge.

"I don't know but he always does this, he'll go off into the woods for days on end before resurfacing, so I'm not really worried" Ashley said still admiring her first badge.

"Now that's just mean," a voice said from behind the three, causing Ashley to freeze up. "And I thought we had something special between us," the three turned around to see Naruto with a smirk, even though he was shirtless, causing ever woman in the center to blush.

"W…what happen to y…your shirt?" Misty stuttered as her face glowed like a Christmas light.

"Oh that, I lost it catching one of my latest pokemon," he smirked causing Misty to faint, along with every other girl in the center.

"What pokemon did you catch?" Ashley asked with stars in her eyes. While Naruto was her biggest rival next to Gary, he was still her brother.

"You tell me what pokemon you caught and I'll tell you what I caught," he said leading her over to the phone.

"Well I caught the Caterpie, which evolved into Butterfree, then I caught a Pidgeotto," she said holding up the two pokeballs.

"Whistle, that's impressive," he said turning on the phone and dialing Oak's number. "I caught a few new pokemon myself, a swarm of Beedrill and Butterfree, about five Scyther, two Heracross, six Venonat, a Pincer," Ashley's mouth fell open at the number of Pokemon her brother caught while in the forest, before Professor Oak appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Naruto, I was wondering when you would call, wanting to switch out your pokemon?" Oak asked with a smile.

"Yeah, since Primeape, Sceptile, Ampharos, and Espeon are fully evolved, I would send them to you along with Aurora and work with some of my newer catches," Ashley's eyes widened again, she knew her brother was good, but to get all four of the pokemon he had caught a few hours after leaving Pallet to fully evolve in one week, it was incredible.

"So which do you want, you sent me quite a few," Oak chuckled.

"I'll take Kura, one of the female Nidoran, and Magikarp," he said placing all but Luca's pokeball onto the transporter and sending them to Oak. "I figure Kura would like to get out, and that leaves room on my team for the two eggs I got," he smirked pulling out the two eggs, one was white with silver wings and the other was bright pink.

"Where do you get those?" Brock asked looking at the two egg with wide eyes, which were mirrored by Oak, Ashley, and Misty, who had woken up and joined them a few minutes ago.

"That's a secret," Naruto smirked putting the eggs back in his back pack and grabbing the three pokeballs Oak had sent him.

Holding out one of the pokeballs, everyone gasped as a red aura surrounded the ball before it opened releasing a ferial looking Vulpix.

"Hay Kura, how ya feeling?" he asked bending down towards the Vulpix.

"**Aside from missing my three of my tails missing in this form I'm fine,"** she said shocking everyone again.

"Well then, I'm glad I found this for you," Naruto pulled out a red stone and held it out towards her.

"Are you really Kura?" Ashley asked looking at the fox pokemon, who looked at Ashley before returning her attention to the red stone.

"**Yes, I am,"** she said putting a paw on the stone, which caused her to glow and evolve. Once the light died down, instead of a Vulpix, their stood a blood red Ninetales with long ears. **"Ah, it's good to be able to stretch my leg,"** she said stretching her legs out before looking around.

"How are you…" Ashley stopped as Naruto slapped his hand over his sister's mouth with a glare.

"That is not your concern right now," he said, his eyes turning red. "But if you really want to know, I'll tell you after my gym battle," he said walking out of the center with Kura beside him, followed by Ashley, Brock, Misty, and everyone else who was in the center and recognized him.

"Yo I'm here to challenge the Pewter city gym for a badge," Naruto yelled as he entered the gym followed by everyone who was following him.

"Very well then I accept your challenge," said a man he assumed was the gym leader, and who looked like an older Brock. "My name's Flint, and this will be a two on two pokemon battle, any objections?"

"Not really let's just get this over with," Naruto said as Kura walked onto the field. "I have to be in Cerulean by the end of the month and if I'm not I'm screwed."

"Girlfriend?" Flint asked grabbing a pokeball, before tossing it and releasing a Graveler.

"Manager," Naruto said causing everyone but Ashley to face fault. "Let's wrap this up fast Kura, we have to be in Cerulean by the end of the month in order to meet Cynthia."

"Alright this is a two on two pokemon battle between the Gym leader Flint and the challenger Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum of Pallet town," all of the girls in the railing over hear screamed and cheered. "Only the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon during the battle, so let the match begin."

"Sorry Flint, but like I said, I got to get to Cerulean and fast, so I'm going to end this, Kura use Flamethrower," Kura opened her mouth and shot a jet of flames at the Graveler, sending it into the wall and knocking it out.

"T…the first match goes to the challenger, Naruto" Brock said stunned.

"You may have beaten my first pokemon, but there's no way you'll beat my second one," Flint said releasing a Rhyhorn, which met the same fate as the Graveler. "I…impossible," Flint fell to his knees in shock, his first challenge as gym leader and he lost both his pokemon to one fire type.

"The winner… is Naruto," Brock said stunned as well, he had never seen a battle end so quickly.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said walking over to Flint. "But like I said I only have until the end of the month or else I'm screwed," Flint nodded in understanding as he handed Naruto the badge. "Thanks, I really am sorry," Naruto stopped at the door "Oh and Ashley, if you want to find out about Kura, meet me in Cerulean in one month," he smirked at seeing her eye twitch before running out the door, followed closely by the scariest thing on earth, fangirls.

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Naruto's Harem: Ashley, Cynthia, Luca(Lucario), Ty Lee(Hitmonlee), Asami(Gardevoir)**

**I have gotten a lot of reviews do I've decided to add every female gym leader, ****Kushina(Zoroark), Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, all femal elite four members minus Agatha and Bertha, the female frontier brains minus Argenta, Ivy, Juniper, and a few others that I'll keep under wraps for now.**

**Naruto's team: Luca(Lucario) Kura(possesed Ninetales), Magikarp, female Nidoran, white egg with silver wings and pink egg.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo what's up everyone, here's the third chapter, i hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking__/psychic talking/CellPhone"_

**"Pokemon/Hanyo form"**

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

It was a bright warm day in Cerulean city, the sun was shining brightly, people were walking and shopping, and cheering could be heard coming from the Cerulean city Pokemon Contest building.

Standing on the center stage of the arena stood a boy with long spiky hair, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blood red muscle shirt, causing all of the women in the audience to cheer louder at the sight of him. In his hands was a red guitar which he slowly strummed.

"Alright Luca, let's show them what we can do," the boy said tossing up a pokeball, which opened to release a black and gold Lucario, who was surrounded by musical notes. "Time to put on a show," he said before beginning to play.

**(Play 'Headstrong' by Trapt)**

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,

Contemplating everything you ever said

Now I see the truth, I got doubt

A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out

See you later

As the boy began to play, Luca began bobbing her head, her eyes closed before they snapped open and she jumped into the air, spinning like a top. As she a blue ball of energy gathered in her left hand while a black ball gathered in her right, before she began a rapped fire barrage of Shadow Ball and Aura Sphere, before she landed in a crouch.

I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)

Well now that's over

I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Luca created a bone shaped staff of energy and began going through a complex series of stances, which looked like a dance to people who didn't know about the style.

(Fuck!)

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're headstrong

The crowd watched and cheered as Luca flowed along with the rhythm of the music, never missing a beat.

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong

The energy bone vanished as Luca jumped back and began using Agility to run and move around the arena, leaving multiple after images, shocking the crowed at her speed.

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best

I see you're full of shit, and that's alright

That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night

Well now that's over

Luca stopped in the center of the arena, surrounded by almost thirty after images, before she used Shadow Claw, and began spinning, destroying all of the after images.

I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)

Well now that's over

I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Once she was done spinning, Luca bowed to the audience before doing back flips over to the boy as he finished up the song.

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

The crowd was silent as the song came to an end, and the boy and Luca both gave a small bow, before the crowd erupted into cheers all screaming for an encore.

"**That was amazing wasn't it folks,"** yelled Lilian into her mic, as the boy and Luca took another bow. **"Let's hear what our judges have to say."**

"**It was a splendid performance, the way Luca moved to the beat of the music, simply amazing,"** said Mr. Contesta.

"**Truly remarkable,"** said Mr. Sukizo.

"**The way Luca moved showed that she was well trained and well cared for, it was like she was dancing to the music,"** said the Nurse Joy of Cerulean.

"**You heard it folks, let's give another round of applause to Luca and Naruto,"** the crowd erupted into cheers, getting a smile from Naruto as he walked back to the waiting area for the contestants.

It had been a month since Naruto had obtained his first gym badge in Pewter city, then was chased out of town by rabid fangirls.

After leaving Pewter, Naruto traveled through Mt. Moon, capturing a few Sandshrew and Zubat, he even managed to capture a pair of Clefairy. He also spent a week digging in the tunnel, which enabled him to find a few moonstones, three old amber's, four Helix Fossil and six Dome Fossil.

After leaving Mt. Moon, Naruto headed for the famous Cerulean Cave, where he watched, sketched, and captured a few of the different pokemon. He also captured a Lugia and Mew, when the two eggs he had hatched, surprising him.

"That was a beautiful performance," said a voice as he entered the waiting room. Looking over, Naruto grinned as Cynthia, Ashley, Misty, Brock and Kura walked over to him, with a Zorua onto of Kura's head.

"Thanks Cynthia," Naruto said walking over to her and kissing her, before the Zorua jumped into his arms.

After a week in the Cerulean cave's Naruto headed into town where he met up with Cynthia, who had brought him a Zorua egg for his mom; the egg was said to have been unhealthy and the people who were raising it until it hatched were about to throw it out when Cynthia appeared and took the egg, while it wouldn't hatch on its own, it would with a new soul inside it.

Once Kushina was inside the egg, it hatched to reveal a health Kushina. Three days after Kushina hatched, Ashley and her friends arrived, and Naruto kept his promise about explaining things to Ashley, also revealing a few things to Brock and Misty.

"Yeah that was awesome, we get a live concert and we get to watch a pokemon contest, this is the best," Misty said with excitedly.

"So was that one of your new songs?" Ashley asked looking at Luca, who nodded her head.

"Yes, we came up with it inside the Cerulean cave, while practicing for the contest, then he did a practice play when getting the Cascade Badge," Luca shook her head while glancing over at Naruto. "I think he made fangirls out of his fellow stars at the Cerulean gym."

"Oh no, those three were already huge fangirls of his," Misty said, leaving out the fact that she was also a fangirl and tried to brag that she got his autograph, only to find they each got a personal picture with him, each with them kissing him on the cheek.

"Well you can't blame them; people love music and the fact that he's also a pokemon trainer, coordinator, breeder, researcher, watcher and Connoisseur, among other things, you would expect him to have a lot of fans and followers," Brock said calmly, before appearing before Naruto bowing. "Please teach me master?" he said causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Yes well, ignoring Brock's craziness for now," brock was in a corner with a dark cloud hanging over his head, "you have to remember, that I was only playing the part meant for the lead guitar, that wasn't including the rest of the band," Naruto said getting nods from them.

"It was still a great performance," Kushina said, having moved onto his head, since his hair was so soft, like fur.

"She's right, but what are you going to do for the next round?" Kura asked looking over at the screen, showing that he was one of the four finalist, and he was in the first match.

"I guess we go out there and win," Naruto and Luca said in unison, causing Kushina to giggle at that, he only thirteen going on fourteen and he was already thinking in sync with his girls.

"**Alright ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the wait, now let's get ready for the round round," **Lilian yelled get a cheer from the crowd. **"First we have Alex form Celadon city,"** a boy with dark brown hair raised his hand in victory. **"And next we have the famous Naruto Ketchum from Pallet town,"** the crowd went crazy as Naruto waved with a small smirk on his face, causing all of the women in the stand to begin drooling. **"There are thirty seconds on the clock, and begin."**

"Let's go Scyther," Alex yelled throwing a pokeball and releasing his Scyther onto the field.

"Let's rock this show," Naruto said releasing Luca, who had a smirk on her face. "Let's start things of, Bone Rush," Luca created a bone made of energy and rushed at the Scyther.

"Counter it with slash," Alex said, as Scyther and Luca began engaging in a fierce battle.

"Luca, use Blaze Kick," Luca pushed Scyther a few feet away from her as flames covered her foot, before she shot at the bug pokemon, before flipping onto her hands and lashing out at it while spinning, landing multiple hits before knocking Scyther out.

"**Scyther is unable to battle, that means that Naruto and Luca win the first match of the second round,"** Lilian said getting cheers from the crowd, while Naruto walked over and offered his hand to Alex, who took it with a smile before the headed back to the waiting area.

As the second battle began, Naruto leaned against the wall his eyes closed as he thought back to how Luca had evolved.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto and Luca were standing on the edge of a lake in the Sinnoh region; they were visiting professor Rowan and had just finished the day's work and decided to visit the lake._

"_So this is lake Verity, it's so calm," Naruto said looking around in amazement at how serein the place was._

"_Yeah, your right it is nice," Luca said with a smile. "Hay how about a spar on top of the lake?"_

"_Alright you're on," Naruto said as the two ran onto the lake, not noticing a pair of curious eyes watching them, since the owner of those eyes was currently invisible._

_Once the two were on top of the lake, the stared at each other for a few seconds, before shooting forward and engaging in a fierce fight._

_The owner of the eyes watching them stared in awe as the two traded blows, dodging and blocking the others attacks before jumping away and firing Aura Sphere's at each other._

"_You're getting better Luca," Naruto smirked as she shot out of the smoke the two attacks made when the collided, aiming a punch at him, only for him to grab her arm and slam her into the water, before throwing her onto the shore._

"_And your still annoying," she said as he appeared above her, pinning her down with a smirk on his face before he leaned down and kisses her, shocking the invisible observer, a human and a pokemon, it seemed imposable._

"_I know, but that's what you love about me," he said before kissing her again, then helping her up._

"_Your right but I won't loss next time," she said pouncing on him, pinning him down in a kiss. "I love you," she said breaking the kiss, before she began to glow white, indicating that she was evolving._

_As the light died down, Naruto stared at his first pokemon with a smile, before leaning up and kissing his new Lucario. "I love you too," he said with a smile before the got up and headed back to Rowans lab._

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto smirked at the memory of how his first pokemon evolved, glancing over at her as she leaned against the wall next to him her eyes closed and a smirk playing across her lips.

"Remembering the day I evolved as well?" she asked opening one of her red eyes and glancing at him.

"Yeah, you were just as beautiful and stubborn now as you were back then," he said causing her to chuckle.

"I know but that's what you love about me," she said as they pushed of the wall and headed towards the arena, the second match having just ended.

"**Alright folks, it's time for the final match of the Cerulean city pokemon contest," **the crowd roared in excitement. **"First we have Lois from Cinnabar Island,"** a girl with light pink hair waved with a smile. **"And her opponent is Naruto from Pallet town,"** the crowed again cheered. **"You have thirty minutes on the clock, and begin."**

"Light up the stage Magmar," Lois said sending out her Magmar.

"Rock the stage Luca," Naruto said releasing Luca, who narrowed her eyes at the fire type. "Luca start off with Aura Sphere," "Counter with Flamethrower," the two attacks collided in the center of the arena causing an explosion, getting a smirk out of Naruto.

"Luca now," Naruto yelled as the smoke began to clear revealing a hole in the ground.

"If you think having your Lucario go underground is going to save her, you're sadly mistaken," Lois said with a smirk. "Magmar use Flamethrower in the hole," the Magmar shot a jet of flames into the hole, getting a smirk from Naruto.

"Now Luca, use Close Combat," Naruto said as a shadow appeared above Magmar, shocking everyone.

"What but how?" Lois asked as Luca descended onto Magmar and began punching away.

"Simple, Luca using her Aura, created a solid double and had it dig into the ground while she jumped into the air and hid in the rafters," Naruto smirked shocking everyone. "Now Luca, lets end this with a Hyper Beam."

With a small nod, Luca sent one last punch at Magmar, Luca jumped back before firing an orange beam of energy, which hit the fire type, causing an explosion.

The crowd waited with baited breath before letting out a loud cheer as the smoke cleared to reveal Magmar out cold and Luca standing there with a smirk on her face.

"**The winners of the Cerulean city Pokemon contest are Naruto and Luca,"** Lilian yelled into her mic as Naruto walked over and offered his hand to Lois, who stared at it for a few seconds before shaking it a small smile and blush on her face.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you Naruto, you already have two badges and a ribbon," Delia said an hour later as Naruto sat in front of a video phone and showed his mom his ribbon, Luca standing on his right and Kura sitting on his left while Kushina sat on his head. "And Kushina looks healthy I'm guessing the transfer was a success?"

"Yeah, of course it's all thanks to Cynthia that she now has a body again, even if it is a baby's," he said while Kushina glared at him, causing the others to chuckle.

"Just because I'm in the form of a baby, does not mean you can treat me like one," Kushina said smacking him with her paw.

"Yeah, yeah I know," he said, causing a twitch to appear in her eye. "By the way mom, do you think you could order me a few blue, black and pink apricorns, I was wanting to make a few heavy, lure and love balls."

"Alright, I'll order them and have them sent to the pokemon center in Vermillion city," she said with a smile.

"Thanks mom, I'll talk to you later, and don't worry I'll keep an eye on Ashley," Naruto said before hanging up.

"So I take it you're going to be traveling with us?" Ashley asked looking over at her brother/boyfriend with a curious look.

"Just until we arrive at bill's home, there are some things I need to see him about," Naruto said nodding his head before getting up and heading over to were Cynthia was waiting by the door. "It was good seeing you again Cynthia."

"It was good to see you again as well, I'm sorry to be heading out like this, but I need to be getting back to Sinnoh, my titles not going to defend itself," she chuckled before kissing him. "And be sure to take care of Kushina and those two babies," she said getting a nod from him before she left, a small sway in her hips which Naruto's eyes followed until the door closed behind her, cutting of his view.

"Well then I guess we should be heading out to," Naruto said glancing at the three behind him, all of whom nodded before following him out the door.

"Hay Naruto, what two babies was she talking about?" Misty asked glancing over at him with a curious stare.

"Those two eggs I had back in Pewter hatched a while ago, and since their babies I have to take care of them, so the only pokemon I have with me are Kura, Luca, Kushina, the two babies and I had the professor send over Aurora."

"Who's Aurora?" Brock asked getting a grin from Naruto.

"Well," he looked around to make sure no one was listening, before motioning them to lean in closer. "She's a secret," he said happily, causing the three to facefault as Naruto laughed at their expressions.

"That's not funny Naruto," Ashley yelled getting a small smile from her brother.

"Of course it is, and it's my right to keep secrets," he said walking ahead of them. "But if you really want to know, then all you have to do is catch me."

All three stared at him, thinking it would be easy to catch him. Nodding their heads in agreement to his terms, the three lunged at him only to meet the ground.

"Now, now, you don't think I would make it that easy for you do you?" they all looked up to see Naruto crouching on a tree branch with a fox like smile across his face. "Like I said, all you have to do is catch me," he said before leaping to another tree with a smile on his face as the three teens chased after him, deep into the forest.

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Naruto's Harem: Ashley, Cynthia, Luca(Lucario), Ty Lee(Hitmonlee), Asami(Gardevoir), ****Kura(possesed Ninetales), Kushina(Zorua)**

**I have gotten a lot of reviews do I've decided to add every female gym leader, ****Kushina(Zoroark), Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, all femal elite four members minus Agatha and Bertha, the female frontier brains minus Argenta, Ivy, Juniper, and a few others that I'll keep under wraps for now.**

**Naruto's team: Luca(Lucario), Kura(possesed Ninetales), Kushina(Zorua), Aurora, baby Lugia, baby Mew.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo what's up everyone, here's the fourth chapter, i hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking__/psychic talking/CellPhone"_

**"Pokemon/Hanyo form"**

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

Naruto had a small twitch in his eye as he entered Vermilion city, the reason, a few feet ahead him were Ashley, Misty and Brock, who had apparently arrived in the city only moments ago.

After they left Cerulean city, it had taken the group nearly three weeks before they reached Bill's lighthouse, the main reasons were a Squirtle, which had taken the group hostage before Ashley caught it; a Bulbasaur, who was protecting a small nursery before allowing Ashley to catch it; and a Charmander who was abandoned by its trainer before Ashley caught it.

Along the way Naruto had captured a few new pokemon himself, a school of Magikarp, a litter of Growlithe pups he found, and a few Diglett. When asked why he capture so many of each pokemon, Naruto explained that he was working to be the world's leading Pokemon Expert in every field ranging from training to breeding.

He explained that by catching multiple pokemon of the same species it would allow him to study how they interacted in groups and with other pokemon, as well being able to learn more about their breeding and growing habits.

After three weeks of travel they arrived a Bill's light house were Naruto received a call from Professor Elm about a group of pokemon rangers trapped in Mt. Silver. So without any hesitation Naruto flew to Mt. Silver on his Lugia, who had grown rapidly within three weeks, and helped rescue the trapped Rangers, seeing as he was a first class Ranger. He also took some time to capture a few pokemon while there.

After his trip to Mt. Silver Naruto headed to Vermilion, expecting Ashley to have won her badge and headed out, only to find them arriving minutes before him.

"What the hell, what are you guy's doing here?" Naruto asked walking up to them, causing them all to jump in surprise.

"Oh, hay Naruto, when did you get here?" Ashley asked not meeting her brother's eyes or answering his question.

"I got here a second ago, but I want to know why you three are just getting here as well?" the three trainers avoided his gaze telling him something was up, but since it didn't really concern him he let it drop. "Well whatever, it doesn't matter anyways, let's just get to the pokemon center, I need to get my newest pokemon looked at before my gym battle," with that Naruto headed towards the pokemon center.

"Hello and welcome to the Vermilion city pokemon center, how can I help you?" Naruto smiled at the Nurse Joy standing in front of him before handing her three pokeball.

"Could you please make sure there alright for me?" the Joy's face became as pink as her hair upon seeing Naruto's smile. "Thank you," he nodded his head before heading over to his sister and her friends.

"So Ashley, you ready for a gym battle?" the hanyo asked as he sat down next to his sister.

"You bet, I'm goanna win my third badge no sweat," she boasted, causing Naruto to chuckle at her optimism, since he knew that each gym leader is stronger than the last.

"Well while you do that, I'm goanna go get the apricorns I asked mom to order for me then I'll meet you at the gym," at the agreeing nod from his sister Naruto went to get his three pokemon, who were done healing, and headed out the front door, after signing an autograph for the Nurse Joy.

After getting his supplies from the pokemon center, Naruto was headed towards the gym when something caught his eye; Karen of the elite four was smirking at a trainer who had apparently demanded a challenge. Karen had long blue and light blue eyes; she was wearing a pair of white capers and a yellow shirt that showed of her toned stomach.

"*Sigh* this is boring, Houndoom finish this off with flamethrower," the dark dog pokemon opened its mouth and knocked its opponent out with a torrent of flames.

"Well that certainly was entertaining," Karen and her Houndoom turned around at the sarcasm, ready to tell the person of, only for a smile to form instead.

"Hello Naruto, it's been a while," she smirked walking over to him, a small sway in her hips. Because if his connections with the Professors and Cynthia, Naruto knew and was on good terms with almost all of the Elite four from every region, more so with the female members then the male. "I heard you were traveling the Kanto region, but I never expected you to be here at the same time as me, what a coincidence."

"Yeah, I guess it is, who would have thought I would run into you here," he smirked at her before she leaned down and kissed him, getting a few catcalls and wolf whistles from the crowd that gathered for her battle. "Um, that tasted good, can I have another?" that caused her to chuckle.

"Alright, how about this, we have a one on one pokemon battle right here, if you win I'll…" she bent down and whispered into his ear, causing his face to light up. "But if I win, you have to travel with me for one month, is it a deal?" with a grin Naruto nodded before jumping back a few feet, grabbing one of his pokeballs as he did.

"You're on Karen I was hoping to save her for my match against Lt. Surge, but you'll do, let's go Kushina," Naruto threw the pokeball releasing Kushina, who had evolved into a Zoroark during their trip to Mt. Silver.

"Wow, I never expected you to have something like her," Karen said recalling her Houndoom before grabbing another pokeball. "Let's see how she does against this little girl," she released a pure white Murkrow, which silently landed on Karen's shoulder.

"Wow, that's Murkrows white, that is so cool," Naruto said causing the bird pokemon to turn a little pink, since it had never been complimented by anyone except Karen.

"**Thank you,"** the Murkrow said before taking to the sky preparing to battle.

"Your welcome, but don't expect us to go easy on you, Kushina use night slash," "Sorrow, counter with wing attack," with high speeds the two clashed, similar to shinobi.

For the next few minutes the small crowd cheered as the two continued to battle, neither giving an inch until Naruto called out a move that surprised everyone. "Alright Kushina, lets end this with Roar," Kushina had a small smirk on her face before letting out a monstrous roar, which caused everyone to freeze, before Sorrow was covered in a red glow and returned to her pokeball.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Kushina said breaking everyone out of there shock, since none of them had ever heard a roar like that, it was almost demonic.

"Yeah well, don't forget, we need to get to the gym to watch Ashley's match, then try our own hand at getting a badge," Naruto said getting a sigh and nod from Kushina. "Hay Karen, thanks for the battle, but we got to go," with that, Naruto vanished and reappeared next to the dark trainer, picked her up bridle style, then vanished again, Kushina following behind him.

A few minutes later, the three arrived at the gym and with a small smirk on his face; Naruto led them inside, only for his smirk to vanish as he saw Ashley fall to her knees with tears in her eyes next to her Pikachu, which seemed to be pretty hurt.

"Ashley what's wrong, what happened to Pikachu?" the teary eyed girl simply looked at him before busting into tears, first Pikachu was hurt and now her brother comes to see her crying after her loss.

"So the little baby has a baby brother here to see her loss," Naruto glanced over at Lt. Surge, his normal blue eyes now blood red.

"Are you the one who made Ashley cry?" At Surges smirk Naruto vanished and reappeared with his fist planted in Surges stomach, causing the older man to cough up a little blood. "No one makes my sister cry while I'm around," he said before appearing next to Ashley, who had Pikachu in her arms, and lead her over to her friends and Karen, while treating Pikachu with what he had.

"You little punk, who do you think you are?" Surge growled out holding his stomach, it had been a long time since he was hit like that and he wasn't planning on taking it sitting down.

"I think I'm the person who's about to kick your ass for making my sister cry," the redhead said as he pulled out a pokeball. "The fact that I'm here for a gym battle is just a bonus."

"Ha, you're here for a badge as well, fine, but don't cry when you lose," he chuckled as his Raichu walked forward.

"Don't worry I won't, Teddy lets go," Naruto tossed the pokeball he was holding, releasing a small green bear with a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Hahaha, what's this, you think I'm scared of a little teddy bear, hahaha," Teddy's eyes narrowed at the man making fun of her, which caused Naruto to smirk, since he knew Teddy didn't like being made fun of.

"I wouldn't make fun of her if I were you," Surge laughed harder at this before starting the match. "Alright I warned you, Teddy, finish this in one move, use Seismic Toss."

Surge smirked thinking the bear pokemon would never reach his Raichu in time to perform the attack, only for his, and everyone in the gym aside from Naruto and Kushina, jaw to drop as the Teddiursa vanished, reappearing under Raichu and kicking him into the air; once Raichu was high enough, Teddy vanished and reappeared behind the air-born pokemon, before grabbing it's sides and spinning a few times before throwing the electric pokemon to the ground, creating a small crater and a cloud of dust.

Everyone stared in utter silence as they processed what just happened, Surges Raichu, which had easily beaten Ashley's Pikachu, had just gotten its ass handed to it by a pokemon who didn't even look like it had tried fighting.

"Well now that that's done, I'll take my badge and we'll be on our way," Surge silently nodded, handing Naruto his badge, before watching them leave the gym, Naruto's arm wrapped around Ashley's shoulder in support.

That night after returning to the pokemon center and getting Pikachu taken care of, Naruto contacted Professor Oak and sent him all of his pokemon except Teddy, since he was planning to train her some more. Once he was done, Naruto headed towards the room Karen had rented at the center in order to get his reward for winning, when he ran into Ashley, who had a lost look on her face.

"Hay Ashley, something wrong?" Naruto asked his sister, a worried look on his face.

"Naruto, can I sleep with you tonight?" Naruto sighed, he was sure that was what she was going to ask.

"*Sigh* Sure, come on," with a warm smile he led her towards Karen's room. Upon knocking on the door, it opened to reveal Karen in a black tank top and black lacy panties. After explaining the situation to Karen, the three headed to bed.

Later that night, as the moon hung high in the sky, Naruto sat at the window of the room, a smile on his face as he watched Karen hold Ashley close to her.

"*Sigh* well I didn't get my reward but this is a nice change," he smiled at the sight. It was suppose to be just him and Karen but he could understand Ashley's reasoning for wanting to stay with him, she was never really good with losing, and she had lost pretty badly today. Before he could do anything else, he heard his cell vibrating thanks to his enhanced hearing, seeing as it was on the other side of the room underneath a pile of cloths.

"Naruto speaking… hay Elesa what do need... another fashion shoot, sure we can play for it, when is it… so we need to leave tomorrow in order to get there on time… sure I'll leave first thing in the morning… right, love you too, I'll see you when I get there," with a small shake of his head and one last look at the moon, Naruto headed to bed.

"Well, it was good seeing you guy's again, but I got to go," it was early the next morning and Naruto was standing in front of the pokemon center saying his goodbyes to Ashley, her friends and Karen. "I'll talk to you guy's later, and Ashley, good luck on you gym battle," with that said, Naruto began to walk away.

"Hay Naruto, before you go catch," Karen tossed him a pokeball, which he easily caught. "I want you to take care of Sorrow, she's had it ruff, and I believe you're just the person to help her," nodding his head in appreciation, Naruto ran off at inhuman speeds, headed towards Celadon city, where Elesa was having her fashion show.

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Naruto's Harem: Ashley, Cynthia, Luca(Lucario), Ty Lee(Hitmonlee), Asami(Gardevoir), ****Kura(possesed Ninetales), Kushina(Zoroark), Karen**

**I have gotten a lot of reviews do I've decided to add every female gym leader, ****Kushina(Zoroark), Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, all femal elite four members minus Agatha and Bertha, the female frontier brains minus Argenta, Ivy, Juniper, and a few others that I'll keep under wraps for now.**

**Naruto's team: Teddy and Sorrow.**

**I want to thank aspygirlredo for the names for Naruto's pokemon  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo what's up everyone, here's the fifth chapter, i hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking__/psychic talking/CellPhone"_

**"Pokemon/Hanyo form"**

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

In a large stadium in Celadon City, a huge crowed was gathered in the dark arena, waiting, the reason, the Unova regions top model was holding a fashion shoot with a special guest, Naruto Ketchum, who was going to be playing a few of his newest songs as an opening.

Suddenly the crowd cheered as a light flicked on, revealing Naruto, wearing a pair of black jeans and a blood red shirt with the logo of his band on the front, a picture of him in his hanyo form, and holding his guitar.

Slowly strumming his guitar, another light flashed on next to him revealing Luca, who began to sing.

**(Play: Mambo by Helena Paparizou)**

Love has got me caught up

drives me to the door

every little piece is like

knocking at your door

More lights flashed on to reveal the rest of Naruto's band, Ty Lee was on the drums, Asami was on the keyboard, and Sadao was plying the base guitar.

Tell me, tell me, tell me

Can't you see the signs

written by a maniac

this love has made me blind

Can't deny

the poison gets me high

just a little taste

shoot my life

and hit me like a drum

The rest of the lights flashed on, the crowd cheering as Luca began to dance while singing, blocking out everything except for the music.

Hey hey hey

I feel the mambo aea

the mambo aea

you make my heart go

hey hey hey

just like a mambo aea

I let it out

mambo aea

mambo aea

hey hey hey hey

The crowd went wild as Elesa and a few of the other models, which included the Cerulean sister, moved onto the stage and began dancing along with Luca.

You are my obsession

stuck into my heart

never let you here to run

never set apart

Do it, do it, do it

come and stay tonight

wake up in a fantasy

and take a little bite

Can't you see

your love addicted me

just a little taste

shoot my love

and hit me like a drum

Everyone cheered louder as the lights began to flash different colors, enhancing the beauty and mystery of the model's dancing.

Hey hey hey

I feel the mambo aea

the mambo aea

you make my heart move

hey hey hey

just like a mambo aea

I let it out

mambo aea

Play the game

and get me hypnotized

wanna feel that vibe

So hey now Mr wiz

get the magic done

let me sway up high

Baby here I am

Luna jumped forward, glowing a light pink color before using attract, which caused all of the guy's to have heart's in their eyes.

Hey hey hey

I feel the mambo aea

the mambo aea

you make my heart move

hey hey hey

just like a mambo aea

I let it out

mambo aea

Hey hey hey

I feel the mambo aea

the mambo aea

you make my heart move

hey hey hey

just like a mambo aea

I let it out

mambo aea

hey hey hey

mambo aea

hey hey hey

just like a mambo aea

As the song ended the crowd went crazy cheering their heads of while the band and the dancer's all took a bow, before Naruto began playing a few more songs.

That night after the shoot was over Naruto was sitting in his room at the pokemon center, having just switched his pokemon out for a different team, all of whom were laying around the bed as he tried to decide who he was going to have battle Erica in their gym battle.

"Alright well I know Erica uses grass type's for gym battles and she's always uses Gloom, just need to think of who else she might use and who to match them up against," he glanced around at his current team.

Sleeping on his pillows was his Larvitar, he had saved the little girl from a flock of Spearow. Curled up at the end of his bed was his new Dratini, which he caught while visiting the Safari Zone, she put up one hell of a fight.

Leaning against the wall, looking out at the moon was his Sneasel, who was pure white in color; instead of a normal pokemon battle she had decided to fight him one on one, and she had out up a great fight, she even forced him to use his hanyo form. Sleeping with her head in Sneasel's lap was his Charmander, who was completely black, even the flame on her tail was black, he had saved her from some poachers.

Curled up in his lap was his third Eevee, since the first two evolved into an Espeon and Umbreon, and finally sprawled out at his feet was a Bulbasaur; he had found her laying on the side of the road, she had been abandoned by her trainer since she refused to evolve.

"*Sigh* I guess I can decide on who to use in the morning," smiling at the sight of his family, Naruto recalled all of them to his pokeball before stretching, preparing to head to bed, only to turn as someone knocked on the door to his room.

Curious as to who would be knocking at his door at this hour, Naruto opened it and stared, standing in front of him was Elesa with a bag.

"Elesa, what are you doing here?" he asked though he had a guess, since he could smell the pheromones rolling off of her in waves.

"Well, I came to keep you company tonight," she smirked as she entered his room and placed her bag in the chair he had been sitting in moments ago, before she started to remove her shirt, showing Naruto her bare chest, since she wasn't wearing a bra.

**Lemon**

Naruto gulped upon seeing her breast, her nipples were perky and pink. "Do you like what you see so far?" Elesa asked with a seductive smirk as she grasped her breast and gently began squeezing them.

"What do I get if I say yes?" Naruto asked as he removed his shirt, showing of his chiseled chest, which caused the Nimbasa gym leader to lick her lips in anticipation.

"Well that's simple," she slowly pulled of her pants, revealing her wet pussy, as trail of her juices clinging to her pants, Naruto licking his lips in anticipation as he removed his own pants, revealing his hard cock, and locking the door, he was glad he asked for a sound proof room. "Your reward is me," she sat on the bed and spread her legs, inviting him in while eyeing his cock, wondering if it would even fit her.

With a small smirk Naruto moved over to her and captured her lip, lowering her to the bed while rubbing his cock against her lower lip.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto asked as they broke apart for air.

"Yes, more then you know," she smirked before lining him up with her. Naruto slowly put the tip into her, causing her to wince a little.

"Are you alright?" she nodded her head, biting her bottem lip as the pain began to vanish.

"Yeah, just go slow at first alright?" Naruto nodded his head as he gently pushed all the way inside her, causing her to moan in pleasure as he hit deep inside of her.

Once he was fully inside of her, Naruto slowly pulled out before slamming back into her, slowly at first before picking up speed.

"Oh yes, so good, faster, faster, harder, faster, oh yes," Naruto smirked as Elesa screamed in pleasure his pace quickly increasing, causing the bed to shake with every thrust.

"Man you're so tight, and you're squeezing me so much I think I'm about to cum," Naruto grunted, he was about to pull out of her, but stopped as she wrapped her legs around him, stopping him from pulling out; she knew that he was a hanyo, which made his sperm more potent and increased the chances of her having kids, which is what she wanted, especially if it was with Naruto.

"Then cum, release your seed's deep inside me," she yelled in pleasure as Naruto released his load inside of her, causing her to release as well.

"Man that was great," Naruto panted after a few minutes of rest, getting a smirk from the model underneath him. "So are you ready for another round?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," she smirked before pulling him into a deep kiss, flipping him onto his back so that she was on top before she began to shake her ass, causing Naruto to moan in pleasure. "But this time I get to be on top," Naruto grinned at his and let her be on top for the rest of the night.

**Lemon End**

The next morning, Naruto stood next to Elesa as they stood outside the Celadon city gym, with over a hundred of Naruto's fans behind them wanting to see the famous teen battle.

"So you ready for this?" Naruto smirked and nodded his head, heading inside, followed by the spectators.

"Hello Naruto, I've been waiting for you," the gym leader Erica said as he entered the gym's battle arena, Elesa and his fans sitting in the stands. "It seems you brought a conglomerate of people with you," her eyes narrowed as they meet Elesa's, who had a smug smirk on her glowing face.

"Just Elesa, the fans came on their own, not that I don't like the support," all of the fans cheered as he pulled out a pokeball, which he spun on his finger. "Besides, it's good practice for the pokemon league."

"That's true I guess," she sent one last glare at the Nimbasa gym leader before nodding to the referee to begin the battle.

"This will be a three on three pokemon battle between the gym leader Erica and the challenger Naruto Ketchum of Pallet town," the crowd cheered. "The battle will end when all of the pokemon on one side are unable to battle, only the challenger may switch pokemon during the match, are both trainers ready?" both nodded. "Then let the match begin."

"I'll start off with you, go Weepinbell," Erica released her first pokemon, which gave a small wave at seeing Naruto.

"I figured you'd start off with someone I know, and as much as I don't want to hurt Weepinbell, I'm now losing this match, go Rose," Bulbasaur appeared, ready for a fight.

"Alright let's begin, Weepinbell, use stun spore," "Rose, use your vines like a fan and blow the spore back at Bell," Weepinbell began to shake causing a cloud of powder to float towards Rose, who used her vines to blow the cloud back towards Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell dodge the cloud and use razor leaf," " Rose counter with your own razor leaf," the two grass type's fired leaved at each other, the two attacks canceling each other out.

"Weepinbell, use slam," "Rose dodge it and use take down," the seed pokemon dodged the gym leaders pokemon rammed into it, sending it into a wall and knocking it out.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, the first round goes to the challenger," the ref said raising a flag, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Well you're stronger than I thought you'd be Naruto," Everyone gained a sweatdrop as Naruto huddled against the wall, a dark cloud over his head as he muttered about Erica doubting him. "But it doesn't mean you'll win, go Tangela," she called out releasing a blue pokemon, who glared at Naruto, causing him to shiver.

"Why are you torturing me with her?" Naruto asked as he recalled Rose to her pokeball, he knew he needed to use someone that would end the match before Tangela got a hold of him, she hated him because of how close he was to her trainer.

"Don't worry, Tangela's not going to hurt you," she completely ignored the vine pokemon striking the ground with its vine while glaring at Naruto.

"Right, well I guess it's up to you to take Tangela down a peg or two, let's go, Glashal," Sneasel appeared with a bored look on her face, surprising the crowd at her color, before turning and giving Naruto an 'Are you kidding me' look. "*Sigh* If you win I'll…" he bent down and whispered into her ear, causing her to smirk as a pink tint crossed her face.

"**Fine I'll battle, but I expect you to keep your word,"** Naruto nodded as Glashal turned to face her opponent. **"Well this will be fun."**

"Just don't get over confident, Erica's not a gym leader just because of her good looks," Erica's face slowly turned red at his words. "Alright start off with Icy Wind," "Tangela, dodge it and use vine whip," Tangela dodged Frost icy breath before wrapping her up, in a slightly perverted way.

"Glashal brake out with Ice Beam, then follow it up with shadow claw," Glashal hit Tangela with a beam on ice to the face, before moving at insane speed's and striking Tangela with her claws, knocking her out.

"Tangela is unable to battle, the second round goes to the challenger," the crowd cheered again as Glashal walked back towards Naruto.

"**That was fun, but don't forget your promise,"** Naruto nodded a his head, a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't," she nodded her head before moving to sit behind him, she knew who he was going to use next and wanted to see what her rival could do in a fight.

"Well, I had no idea you would be this good Naruto," Erica recalled her over protective Tangela, before pulling out her last pokeball. "But how will you fair against my last Pokemon, go Gloom," she released the weed pokemon, who gained a smile and ran over to hug Naruto upon seeing him.

"Hay Gloom, who you been," he gently returned to hug. "Not to be mean or anything but you should probably head back to Erica's side of the arena so we can start our battle," Gloom nodded before heading back towards her trainer.

"Well it looks like Gloom is happy to see you again," Erica smiled, placing her hand on Glooms head.

"*Sigh* yeah well, she's probably not goanna like me for a while after she sees who she's up against," pulled out his third and final pokeball. "Amaterasu, let's show them what we can do," again everyone was shocked at the sight of his pokemon, a pitch black Charmander with a black flame on its tail.

"Oh my, you sure have quite the assortment of unique pokemon don't you Naruto?" Erica gave him a sweet smile. "But that's not going to do you any good, Gloom use Acid," "Ama dodge it and use Fire punch," Amaterasu dodge all of the globs of poison that Gloom shot at her before punching the grass type with a fist of black flames, sending it skidding back a little.

"Gloom use Moonlight," Gloom shot a small glowing orb, which resembled the moon, into the sky before slowly healing.

"Fuck, Ama, stop her with Flamethrower," Ama fired a jet of black flames at the grass pokemon, since Gloom couldn't move while healing, which hit it's mark sending Gloom into the wall, knocking her out.

"Gloom is unable to battle, the winner of the third match and the battle is the challenger, Naruto Uzumaki," the crowed went while, but stopped as Amaterasu began to glow.

"Alright, Ama's evolving," Naruto cheered as Ama grew a little bigger and a small horn grew out of the back of her head.

"Well Naruto, I must congratulate you on your win, that was a great battle," Erica said walking over to him with a small smile. "As Gym leader of Celadon City, it is my honor to present you with this the rainbow badge, you earned it," she handed him a multi colored badge, before leaning in and kissing him on the lips, getting jealous and angry glares from all of Naruto's female fans.

"Thanks Erica that was a great battle," Naruto smirked before recalling Frost and Amaterasu and heading for the door. "But if you'll excuse me I need to get going, need to track down Ashley and her friends, so I'll see you later," and with another swift kiss, Naruto bolted down the street, all of his fans right behind him.

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Naruto's Harem: Ashley, Cynthia, ****Kura(possesed Ninetales), Kushina(Zoroark), all female pokemon**

**I have gotten a lot of reviews do I've decided to add every female gym leader****, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, all femal elite four members minus Agatha and Bertha, the female frontier brains minus Argenta, Ivy, Juniper, and a few others that I'll keep under wraps for now.**

**Naruto's current team: Rose (Bulbasaur), Glashal (White Sneasel), Amaterasu (Black Charmander/Charmeleon), Larvitar, Dratini, and Eevee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo what's up everyone, here's the sixth chapter, i hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking__/psychic talking/CellPhone"_

**"Pokemon/Hanyo form"**

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

Naruto was standing under the sign that read 'Welcome to Celadon City', his eye twitching in annoyance.

He had spent the last two months tracking down Ashley and her two friends, which had taken him all over the place before landing him back in Celadon.

His first stop was the Fuchsia city gym, were Naruto beat Koga the Gym leader after learning that Ashley had already got a badge.

He then spent a week in the Safari Zone, where he captured a herd of Tauros to rival Ashley's own, along with a number of other Pokemon he captured while there. He also spent a few days working at the Laramie ranch, which was one of the biggest pokemon ranch's in Kanto where he learnt that Ashley had helped out a girl named Lara by racing her Ponyta turned Rapidash in the ranch's yearly race and winning.

After that, Naruto found himself in Saffron city, where Sabrina gave him a badge after a date and a day in bed, which pissed of her dad, who had helped Ashley when Sabrina was in one of her moods and split her personality, again.

He later found himself at a haunted tower in Lavender Town, where he met a couple of funny ghost types, who pissed Glashal of with their rather annoying jokes.

"Damn it, I ran around half of Kanto, dodging fan girl's at every stop, just to end up back here, Ashley you are so dead," Naruto growled as he ran towards the gym where he knew she was headed.

Sitting in front of a perfume shop she had just been kicked out of for saying the perfume stank, since she was a tom boy, Ashley froze and shivered slightly as a feeling of dread washed over her; shrugging it off as nothing, she stood up and headed for the gym in order to earn her next badge.

Naruto scowled as he sat inside the gym's reception area, glaring at the door while rubbing Gloom's head and drinking a canned coffee.

"What do you mean I can't come in?" Naruto turned towards the door to see three of the gym attendants refusing to allow Ashley in. "I got to challenge the gym leader in order to become a pokemon master."

"I don't care if you were the last trainer on earth, this gym doesn't allow anyone inside who says that perfume is a stinky rip of," one of the head attendants said glaring at Ashley.

"Why not?" Naruto sighed as he headed over towards his sister, still angry that he had to chase her all the way across Kanto and back.

"It's because this gym make's and sell's a special brand of perfume," all of the attendants and Ashley turned to see Naruto walking towards them followed by Gloom.

"Naruto what are you doing her, are you here to get a badge to?" the twitch in Naruto's eye returned at her question.

"Of course not, I got the rainbow badge over a month ago," he then appeared behind her and slapped the back of her head. "And that's for making me chase you all over Kanto and back, honestly you're sense of direction is even worse than when we were kids."

"You don't have to be so mean about it," she pouted getting a blank look from Naruto who turned to face the one stopping Ashley from entering the gym.

"*Sigh, can you tell me exactly why she's not allowed in the gym?" he asked picking up Gloom and holding her in his arms.

"She said that perfume is just a waste of money and that it stinks," Naruto let out a sigh, he knew he'd be hearing about this later, if she was being prevented from entering the gym it really meant that she somehow insulted Erica, which you just didn't do.

"*Sigh* don't worry I'll take care of it," he turned to face Ashley. "Follow me," he began walking towards the battle arena, Ashley and all of the attendant's following him. "Ashley, we are going to have a pokemon battle, now there are two reasons for this, the first is to see who far you have come as a trainer, and second if you can impress me, I'll talk with Erica about battling you for your badge."

"Really," at his nod she ran over and hugged him with all of her might before moving over to the challenger box while Naruto took the gym leader's box, Gloom standing beside him.

"Alright now, this will be a three on three match, just like it would be if you were battling the gym leader," he gestured for the referee to take her place and call the match's just like a gym battle. "And Ashley, just like a gym leader, I'm not going to go easy on you," she nodded with a determined look on her face.

"Alright this will be a three on three match between Naruto Ketchum and Ashley Ketchum, there is no time limit, the match will end when all three of either trainer's pokemon are unable to battle, are both trainers ready?" the two siblings nodded. "Then let the match begin."

"I choose you, Squirtle," Ashley released her first pokemon which was the Squirtle she caught on their way to bill's light house.

"A water type, very well then, show her what you got, Kasumi," Naruto released his Dratini, who was almost ready to evolve.

"Wow, when did you get a Dratini?" Ashley asked pulling out her pokedex and getting info on Dratini, who had a tired look on her face as she glanced at her opponent.

"That doesn't matter, now Kasumi start off with wrap," "Squirtle dodge it," the turtle pokemon tried to jump out of the way but wasn't fast enough to avoid the dragon pokemon.

"Good now use Slam," Squirtle use withdraw," the water type ducked into its shell as the Kasumi twisted her body and slammed her opponent into the ground, only for the Squirtle to pop back up with a determined look on his face.

"Well he's a lot tougher then he looks," Squirtle gained a confident look in his eyes. "But that's not enough, Kasumi, finish this with Thunderbolt," Kasumi's body sparked with electricity before she fired a bolt which hit Squirtle, knocking him out.

"Squirtle, are you alright?" Naruto gained a small grin at the sight of his sister's concern for her pokemon.

"Good work Kasumi," Naruto's grin widened as Kasumi began to glow white, shocking everyone as she grew in length, a small horn growing on her head along with a pair of wings and two small orbs growing on her tail. "And congratulations on evolving," she gave him a small smile before he recalled her into her pokeball. "So, ready for the second match?"

"I'm not losing this one, go Primeape," she released a Primeape which glared at Naruto.

"Can you even control him?" the Primeape started going crazy. "I guess that answers my question, fine, Crystal, take this guy out," he released Crystal, his new Glaceon, who had evolved during his side trip to Seafoam Island. "Crystal use Ice Beam, put him on ice."

Crystal blinked at the Primeape before blasting him with a beam of ice, trapping him in a block of ice, which gets a crack as he tried to break free; seeing this Ashley quickly recalled him to his pokeball before he could break free.

"*Sigh* alright, I've seen enough, the battle's over," Crystal ran over and sat by Naruto with.

"What, but why?" Naruto sighed, he forgot how much she hated to lose, especially against him; ever since Delia adopted him Ashley had always be striving to catch up or surpass him in anything they did, which is what he loved about her.

"Because, I've seen all I need to see," he said walking over to her and putting a hand on her head, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry, I'll talk to Erica and convince her to have a battle with you so that you can get your badge."

"You're going to have to do a lot of convincing," Everyone turned towards the door where they saw Erica standing, still wearing the kimono that she wore at the perfume shop.

"Come on Erica, it's just one battle, besides remember what I said when I first found out about your perfume," the gym leader glared at him.

"You swore you would never bring that up again," Naruto gave her a sheepish chuckle. "Fine, if you want to talk then follow me, we'll talk in my room," Naruto nodded and ran over to her, offering her arm which she took as they walked to her privet room, Crystal right behind her.

"So how do you plan to convince me to battle that girl," Erica asked once they reached her room, Naruto recalling Crystal and locking the door behind him, while she began to untie her kimono.

"Oh, I can think of one way," he took off his shirt and through it into a corner before he reappeared behind her causing her to squeak.

**Lemon**

"Naruto, what are you doing?" she moaned out as he grasped her breast gently while sliding his hand under her kimono and rubbing her pussy, since she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm convincing you to battle my sister," he smirked as he pulled on the knot of her obi, which allowed her kimono to fall away, to reveal her in all of her glory.

"I hate you," she turned around in his arms and pulled him into a deep kiss while fiddling with his pants, which fell to the floor, before the two moved over to the bed.

"I know," he smirked before shoving his cock into her, causing her to scream in pleasure as her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the shock.

"Damn you're so tight," Naruto grunted as he pounded into Erica, whose tongue was hanging out of her mouth, her eyes glazed over in pleasure, which caused Naruto to smirk.

"Oh fuck, I think I'm about to cum," he thrust inside of her a few more times before he released his load deep into her, causing her to scream in pleasure as she released all of her juices over him.

**Lemon End**

Once Naruto had pulled out of her and both of them had gotten cleaned up they headed back towards the arena, Naruto smirking at the slight limp Erica had.

Naruto remembered the first time he slept with each of his girls; on his tenth birthday his mom decided to through him a huge party, since had also just been classified as a first class pokemon ranger, got his pokemon medical license and his breeder license's.

His mom had invited all of his mentors, which included the professors from each region, as well as all of the gym leaders, frontier brains and elite four members, as well as his pokemon ranger mentor Solana.

That night as the party was ending and the only remaining members of the party were Delia, Naruto, Cynthia, Clair, Erica, Sabrina, Jasmine, Whitney, Flannery, Elesa, Fantina, Gardenia, Caitlin, Karen, Lorelei, Lucy, Anabel, Dahlia, and Solana, everyone else having left, Naruto's demonic instincts kicked in, and he began to release an uncontrollable amount of pheromones.

The next morning Naruto woke up to find himself deep inside of Anabel, while all around him the women all lay, the smell of sweat and pleasure around all of them, once they had all woken up, Naruto had explained everything to the ones who didn't know about him being part demon and that his demonic instincts had kicked in, which they all surprisingly excepted.

Over the next three years, during every holiday, all of the girls and Naruto, including his, at the time, three female pokemon, repeated the night they had, with Naruto putting a technique Kushina had taught him, the shadow clone jutsu, to good work, though he had gotten Clair pregnant during their last get together, which was sped up because of his demonic aura, so that instead of nine months it was six.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as they reached the arena and Erica accepted Ashley's challenge, much to his sister's joy.

"So Naruto, who do you think will win?" Brock asked as Naruto sat in the stands next to him and Misty.

"In all honesty, it could go either way, everyone in the stands turned to him for an explanation while the battle started, Erica starting off with Tangela and Ashley with her own Bulbasaur.

"What do you mean by that?" Misty asked curiously, she knew Ashley was tough but she heard that Erica was one asked to join the elite four, which meant she had to be tough.

"*Sigh* I've battled both of them, and in truth Erica is the stronger of the two, whoever Ashley's got a drive that push's her and her pokemon to the edge without sending them over, she has a good grasp of her limits at her current level," everyone looked at him, shocked he would say that about someone as hot headed as Ashley.

"When it comes to pokemon battles both have their own unique styles," everyone was paying close attention to him as they watched the battle; trying to see the styles he was talking about. "Erica uses grass types and with their powder and vine's, they make for good long range attackers, Erica's style revolves mainly around poisoning or paralyzing her opponent's pokemon; Ashley on the other hand has a much more wild style about her, she tries to go with type advantage or field advantage in her battle's, and if that doesn't work she try's for raw power."

The stands were quiet as Naruto finished his observation of both trainers battling style, the gym attendants couldn't believe he could explain Erica's entire strategy without missing a beat; Brock and Misty were also stunned, even though he was Ashley's brother, he hadn't spent very much time with them since Ashley started her journey, and had only, battled her once in all that time, but was able to explain her style as if it were his own.

After the first match, Naruto grinned when Ashley brought out her Charmander, the little girl was definitely stronger and in better health then it was when Ashley caught her. _'Well, it looks like Amaterasu might have a friend and another rival,'_ Naruto thought with a smirk as Ashley beat Erica's Weepinbell, shocking a lot of the on lookers.

Before the final match could begin, a familiar and unwelcomed voice was heard, causing everyone to look up as Team Rocket arrive on the scene.

"Oh great not these losers again," Naruto sighed and grabbed his Kasumi's pokeball, only to stop as Team Rockets Meowth set of a bomb it planted in the center of the gym, right under them, which sent them blasting off with a small vile that caused Naruto to chuckle, since it was extract from Gloom.

"Hurry girl's we got to rescue all the pokemon fast," the head attendant yelled as the fire from the explosion was quickly eating away at the plants inside the gym.

"Damn, those three really know how to piss me of… let's go Kasumi, use rain dance to put out the fire," Kasumi appeared out high above the gym, using the hole the three idiots made, and looked up at the sky, the orb under her chin lighting up, as a huge storm cloud appeared over the city, before rain began to pour, putting out the fire while Ashley saved Gloom, who was trapped by the fire.

Once the fire was out, Naruto examined the damage to the gym; after a quick overview of the destroyed area, Naruto informed Erica and the gym attendants that with the proper construction, that gym would be repaired within two months.

"Thank you for saving the rest of the gym Naruto," Erica smiled as she kissed him, getting a sad look from Brock, who was muttering about Naruto getting all the beautiful girls, before she turned to Ashley. "And thank you for saving Gloom… as your reward I present you with this, the rainbow badge," she smiled as she handed the stunned girl her badge.

"Alright I got the rainbow badge, Ashley cheered with a wide grin on her face, which ended as everyone turned to Naruto as his cell phone rang.

"Yo, this is Naruto, what's up… wait slow down Jasmine what… where is she… alright calm down, go and wait with her, I'm going to switch out on of my team for a flying type and I'll be there as soon as I can… alright I'll see you when I get there… love you to and thanks for calling me, bye," Naruto let out a long sigh as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Misty asked curiously, from that phone call it sounded urgent.

"*Sigh* Clair's gone into labor, Jasmines at the Blackthorn city hospital with her," Erica and Ashley both gasped, they knew about Clair being pregnant and were happy for her, Brock and Misty on the other hand were confused.

"Who's Clair?" the two asked in confusion, only to be ignored as Erica and Ashley dragged Naruto to the Pokemon center to get one of his flying pokemon.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Naruto asked a few minutes later as he glanced at Erica and Ashley from the back of his now fully grown Lugia, whom he swapped out for his Larvitar.

"No, Lugia will be lighter and faster if it's just you, and besides Clair will need you more than anyone," Erica said with a smile on her face, getting an agreeing nod from his sister.

"Alright, thanks you two, I'll call you both as soon as I can," they both nodded and stepped away from the giant flying pokemon. "Alright Sora, to Blackthorn City, and step on it," Sora nodded her head and spread her wings, before hopping into the air and taking of at speeds rivaling a Dragonites.

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Naruto's Harem: Ashley, Cynthia, ****Kura(possesed Ninetales), Kushina(Zoroark), all female pokemon, Delia, Cynthia, Clair, Erica, Sabrina, Jasmine, Whitney, Flannery, Elesa, Fantina, Gardenia, Caitlin, Karen, Lorelei, Lucy, Anabel, Dahlia, and Solana**

**Naruto's current team: Rose (Bulbasaur), Glashal (White Sneasel), Amaterasu (Black Charmander/Charmeleon), Crystol (Glacion), Kasumi (Dratini/Dragonair), Sora (Lugia)**

******I want to thank aspygirlredo for the names for Naruto's pokemon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo what's up everyone, here's the next chapter, i hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking__/psychic talking/CellPhone"_

**"Pokemon/Hanyo form"**

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

"*Sigh* man I hope she's alright," it was nearing midnight and Naruto was pacing up and down the hall outside Clairs room.

After leaving Celadon city, Naruto flew to Blackthorn, which was located in the Johto region; upon arriving he was met by his mom, who had gotten there on his Fearow, along with Luca, Kura and Kushina.

Once he was caught up to speed, they all ran to the hospital where they met Jasmine, who rushed them inside. Upon reaching Clair's room, Naruto was barred from entering by a nurse who said that only the husband or the oldest member of the family could be present during the birth.

"Damned stupid bitch," Naruto punched a hole in the wall. "Won't even let me watch my kid being born," he sighed before turning and taking the drink Jasmine was handing him. "Thanks."

"Don't worry so much Naruto, I'm sure she's fine," he gave her a small smile.

"You know, it's probably a good thing you didn't go in there," they both turned to Kura, who was leaning against the wall in her human form. She stood a good 5'9", with long crimson hair and matching eyes; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt that hugged her chest. Behind her was a long fox tail, her nine tails merging into one for convenience, and a pair of fox ears sat on top of her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Jasmine asked with a confused look on her face, why would it be good for Naruto not to see the birth of his first child.

"*Sigh* because, when Naruto turned ten his body began to change again," Naruto and Jasmine raised an eyebrow at her. "*Sigh* when Naruto entered the portal I made to bring him here, his body couldn't take the strain of jumping dimensions, no human body can, which is why I turned him into a hanyo, so that he could survive," they both nodded in understanding. "What I didn't count on was since turning him into a full Kitsune demon."

"Wait so I'm going to become a full demon like you?" Naruto asked a little surprised, it wasn't that he didn't like the idea of becoming a full demon like Kura, hell he was excited, it was just unnerving that this was the first he's heard of it.

"Yes, when we transferred my mind and Aura to this new body, I only received five tails worth of my original power, which is slowly coming back, I should be back to full power by the time the pokemon league arrives," Naruto blinked at that, he thought she had gotten all of her power back. "The rest of my power, which is still sealed inside of you, is being absorbed by the seal, which is what the seal was designed to do, because of this you're Aura is unstable for the most part, and is leaking out of you in waves, if I had to guess I'd say you're about as strong as the Rokubi."

"Because of the amount of power you're releasing, it would be dangerous for both Clair and the baby if you were in there while she gave birth; since we are demons our aura is more poisonous then a human's and if they were exposed to yours while she was giving birth it could kill both of them," Naruto's eyes widened at that, he didn't want to kill either of them.

"What about after she gives birth, would it be safe to see them then?" Jasmine asked she was a little worried about the answer.

"Yes, and this is also the only time he will have to miss the birth of his kits," they looked surprise at that. "In a few months, probably by the time you get your eighth badge, the seal will have finished turning you into a demon, you should have eight tails with the potential to gain a ninth, or more."

Naruto blinked at that, he would be a full-fledged demon by the time he got his eighth badge, that would be so cool.

Before anything else could be said, the door to Clair's room opened and Delia walked out with a happy smile on her face, a pink bundle in her hands.

"Congratulations Naruto, it's a girl," she gently handed the bundle to Naruto while Jasmine, Kura, Luca and Kushina, the last two in their human forms, gathered around to see the newest member of their family.

"Oh she's so cute, she looks just like grandma Mito," Kushina smiled down at the girl in Naruto's arms, who was looking around at everyone with a curious expression on her face.

"Who's Mito," Naruto asked looking between Kushina and Kura.

"Mito was the first Jinchurikki for me back in the shinobi world, she was one of the few humans to actually gain my respect," Kura said getting a nod from Kushina.

"Mito was the wife of the founder of Konoha, Hashirama Senju, she sealed Kura inside herself during the battle at the Valley of the End, she was considered one of the greatest seal masters to ever come out of the Uzumaki clan," Kushina smiled as she thought about the older Uzumaki and the Jinchurikki before her.

"That sounds like a good name for her," Luca said with a smile which Naruto mimicked. Luca stood a good 5'8", with shoulder length blue hair and red eyes; she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with their bands logo on it, her tail gently swayed behind her and her ears sitting on top of her head.

"Yeah, Mito Uzumaki Ketchum, sounds good to me," he smiled kissing the baby on the head, causing her to giggle before she began blowing spit bubbles at him, a grin on her face.

With a smile on his face Naruto carried his new daughter into the room where her mother was sound asleep; as quietly as he could, he placed Mito inside the crib in the room, kissed Clairs head, than sat in a chair against the wall and smiled as he watched her sleep.

"Hay Clair, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked as few hours later as Clair began to wake up.

"Better now that you're here," she smiled glancing over at the crib where Mito was sleeping soundly. "So, have you named her yet?"

"Yeah, I decided to name her Mito Uzumaki Ketchum, after the first container of Kura," she smiled, she liked the name, it suited her.

"So have you collected all eight badges for the pokemon league yet?" Naruto shook his head, since he had flown straight to Blackthorn. "What about Ribbons for the Grand Festival?"

"I only have four ribbons and eight badges," he said with a smile. "But when Jasmine called I rushed straight here," she gained a small smile at that as he kissed her on the head.

"Alright but once I'm out of here you need to get that last ribbon and those last two badges," he gained a worried look.

"But what about you and Mito, I can't just let you watch her by yourself while I go running all over Kanto and the other regions," she frowned a little.

"Don't worry Naruto, once I get out of here me and Mito will be going to Kanto with Delia, and I've asked Liza to watch the gym for me," Naruto still had a worried look on his face. "Naruto it's important that you continue your journey so that you can support and guide your daughter in the future," she said sternly, causing him to gulp, he knew better than to argue with Clair.

"Yes dear," she gave him a smirk and pulled him into a small kiss before falling back to sleep.

Naruto let out a satisfied sigh as he walked towards Oaks lab, he had just finished moving Mito and Clair in with his mom so that she could help look after Mito while he finished the pokemon league and was currently headed to switch out a few of his pokemon.

"Yo Professor, are you home?" Naruto yelled as he entered Oaks lab, before he was tackled by his Espeon, Umbreon, and Glaceon. "Hay you three, good to see you again," he smiled kissing each of them on the head. "Do you know where the old man is?"

"I'm not that old," Naruto looked over to see Oak entering through the back door followed by Asami, who rushed over and kissed him.

"Hay Asami, good to see you again," he wrapped her in a hug before looking over at the old man. "Yo old man, been a while."

"*Sigh* you're never going to stop calling me old are you?" Naruto shook his head with a large grin on his face. "*Sigh* so what can I help you with Naruto, since I doubt you stopped by just to talk."

"Actually I came to drop of Sora and Glashal," he handed Oak the two pokeballs. "And I also need you to send my Growlithe squad to watch my house, you know, piece of mind and all that."

"Very well, I'll send them over as soon as I can, also congratulations on your daughter," Naruto smiled as the old man and kissed Asami and his three fox like pokemon before vanishing in a swirl of fire, headed to get his next badge and his last ribbon.

A few days later, Naruto was walking towards Grandpa Canyon, where he heard a rumor going around that people were finding pokemon fossils there and decided to check it out.

As he neared the canyon, Naruto saw a large group of people along with four familiar figures, three were Ashley, Misty and Brock, and the final person was Gary, Professor Oak's grandson and Ashley's biggest rival, next to him.

"Yo, Squirt, Ashley, what are you two doing?" the two trainers turned to face him, Ashley with a smile and Gary with a twitch in his eyes.

"Stop calling me Squirt," Gary yelled before blinking at the sight of a grinning Naruto.

"I can't help it if you make it to easy Squirt," Naruto smirked at the angry twitch in the boy's eye. "By the way Ashley, you're an aunt now," Ashley and Gary's eyes widened at that.

"So did she have a boy or a girl?" Gary asked, he knew about Naruto being a hanyo and having multiple wives, hell Naruto was his role model in a way.

"A girl, her name is Mito Uzumaki Ketchum, she has her mother's face but my hair and eyes," Ashley let out a small squeal, she couldn't wait to meet her new niece. "Both Mito and Clair are at home with mom so Clair can recover and mom can help her look after Mito."

"Um Naruto, aren't you a little young to be a father?" Misty asked a little confused since they were talking about a new baby like it was his.

"Actually no, I stopped being a kid the minute I got this," he pulled out his pokemon ranger badge. "Besides, I actually like being a father, I get to watch my kid grow up and be there for her when she needs me," he smiled causing the girl to blush in embarrassment.

"So Naruto, what are you doing here; going to search for fossils like everyone else?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"Yep, I heard a rumor that there were fossils here and decided to check it out," he chuckled as Ashley began jumping for joy before claiming him as her digging partner and dragging him of towards the canyon, the others right behind him.

Naruto was letting of a lot of killing intent as he glared at the ancient pokemon sitting on a ledge with his sister in its clutches and was glaring back at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

It had been about an hour since they group had started digging when Ashley's Pikachu noticed the three idiots, as Naruto decided to name them, doing something completely idiotic, they were planting bombs.

In an effort to try and stop the bomb, Naruto and Ashley chased a lite fuse down into a canyon with the idiot squad, another name he came up with for them, trying to stop them, which ended when the bomb blew up and sent them into a chasm, with a bunch of rocks blocking their way out.

Before Naruto could blow the rocks out of the way and get them out, he was stopped by the appearance of eight angry pokemon; in order to stop them from attacking, and the three idiots from capturing them for profit, Naruto captured them and sent them all to Oaks lab, with a warning not to release them right away.

After contacting Oak and informing him not to release the eight pokemon right away, Naruto was about to break them out, with the help of Amaterasu and Ashley's Charmeleon, when an Aerodactyl swooped in and Grabbed Ashley, before starting its face of with him.

"Alright, you want to fight, I'll give you a fight," his eyes were glowing red and he slowly took on his hanyo form, shocking Ashley since she had only seen is twice; Naruto's eyes were glowing blood red, his hands had turned into claws, his teeth morphed into fangs, his ear vanished only for a pair of fox ears to appear on his head, and a long slender fox tail appeared behind him. **"But I won't hold back."**

Naruto moved in a burst of speed and through a punch at the Aerodactyl, which had dodged his attack with Ashley still in its clutches, causing him to knock down the entire cave wall, which caused a hole in the ruble blocking their escape to loosen.

With a growl of annoyance, Naruto grabbed the three idiots that caused this mess and followed after the pokemon holding his sister hostage, Ama and Charmeleon having flown out of the cavern with them, having grabbed Aerodactyls tail as it flew out of the hole he caused.

Screams of terror were heard as Naruto landed out of the hole, before turning to a glowing as Ama and Charmeleon both evolved into Charizards, who roared, sending jets of flames into the sky before moving to stand next to him.

**"Ama, Charizard, you two ready?"** both fire types roared in agreement.** "Alright let's do this,"** his eyes began to glow again and he began levitating of the ground, before shooting of towards the Aerodactyl, both Charizards right behind him; Naruto was glad he had learnt to use psychic in order to levitate and fly, it really helped him during his missions as a ranger.

After a few minutes of flying around and firing attacks at the ancient pokemon, she finally dropped Ashley, who was caught by her Charizard, once Ashley was safe, Naruto quickly knocked out the Aerodactyl before capturing her and landing on the ground.

Upon landing, Naruto returned to normal and using the psychic powers he learnt from Sabrina and Caitlin, erased the minds of everyone except for Ashley, her friends and Gary.

"So Naruto, what exactly happened back there?" Brock asked a few hours later as Naruto walked with his sister and her friends away from Grandpa Canyon.

"*Sigh* that back there is something that I don't trust you enough to know yet," that got a rather hurt look from both Brock and Misty and a slightly disappointed look from Ashley. "It's not that I don't trust you, seeing as I let you keep your memories of what you saw, it's just that I don't trust you enough to tell you yet," he gave them a small smile before waving and vanishing in a swirl of flames, heading towards his next badge.

Five days later, Naruto arrived at Cinnabar island, which was a small quiet island with the town sitting at the base of a sleeping volcano, which he knew was where the gym was located at. So with a small smirk, seeing as very few people knew where the gym was actually located, Naruto headed towards the gym leaders hotel.

"Yo old man, are you in here?" Naruto called as he entered the hotel called 'the Big Riddle Inn' which was the hidden location of the gym.

"Who are you calling an old man you annoying brat, I'll have you know that I am not old," Blaine yelled as he exited the back room with a twitch in his eye.

"Right, and I'm not a hanyo with a new baby girl back home," he deadpanned since he knew that the old man knew about him, in fact the only gym leader that didn't know about his status as a hanyo was the leader of the Viridian City gym, Giovanni, whom was suspected of being the leader of Team Rocket.

"Yes, I heard you had a kid of your own now, congratulations, now what do you want?" Naruto sighed at the old man's attitude, seeing as it would never change.

"I'm here for a battle, unless you're scared to lose," Blaine gained a twitch in his eye as he glared at Naruto.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you lose," he snapped before leading Naruto towards the gym. "Alright, this will be a three on three pokemon battle with no time limits, are you ready brat?"

"I was born ready, so let's do this," Naruto cheered as he stood across from the old man in the gym arena, which was hanging over a boiling pool of magma.

"Fine then let's begin, go Ninetales," the old gym leader called releasing his first pokemon, which gave Naruto a small bow.

"I figured you'd start off with a fire type, let's go Kasumi," Naruto released Kasumi, who hovered over the arena with a smirk on her face.

"A Dragonair uh, interesting, let's see who it does, Ninetales start off with flamethrower," "Kasumi, counter it with Water Pulse," the two pokemon fired of their attacks which continued to cancel each other out as the two moved around the field firing off their attacks.

For a few minutes the two continued with their attacks until Kasumi got in a small hit which allowed her to fire and knock out Ninetales, allowing her to win the first round.

"Well it seems you actually have some skills brat, but will do you think that will help you against my next pokemon, go Rhydon."

"Alright Kasumi you did good, let someone else have a turn," he smirked as he recalled the dragon pokemon. "Let's go Glashal, show them what you can do," he released the pure white ice pokemon, which had evolve from a Sneasel to a Weavile thanks to the Razor Claw he found.

"Interesting, choosing an ice type against my ground type, it appears you're not going for type advantage," he smirked thinking Naruto had slipped up. "Rhydon, use takedown."

"You're really underestimating us old man, Glashal, dodge and use Whirlpool," Glashal vanished in a burst of speed, reappearing behind Rhydon with a large swirling mass of water above her, which she threw, hitting Rhydon dead center and knocking him out.

"Damn your better than I thought," he smirked a he recalled the ground type pokemon, Naruto doing the same with Glashal, since he knew what was coming next. But can you beat my final pokemon, come out, Magmar," from out of the magma burst Blaine's final pokemon.

"Well then this should be fun, let's go Amaterasu," Naruto released the black Charizard, which roared, releasing a jet of black flames.

"So you're going to fight fire with fire, very well then, Magmar, use flamethrower," "Counter with your own flamethrower," a large explosion shook the volcano as the two attacks collided.

"Alright Ama, use Dragons Claw," "Counter with fire punch," Ama's glowing claws met Magmar's blazing fist with a small explosion that sent them both backwards.

"Ama, use your speed and finish this off with Dragon Rush," Ama flapped her wings and with a burst of speed, appeared in front of Magmar and sent it flying into the wall beside Blaine with her glowing blue tail.

"Well it seems you've beaten me," the old man smirked before throwing the badge to him. "Of course that doesn't mean I'll make it easy the next time we battle."

"I wouldn't expect anything less old man," Naruto smirked before hopping onto Ama's back, as she took of through the mouth of the volcano before the old man could yell that he wasn't old.

High above Cinnabar Island, Naruto smirked, he had won his fifth and final ribbon three days ago, which qualified him for the grand festival which was taking place a week before the pokemon league, so now all he had was one more badge and he'd be ready for it; so with that thought in mind, Naruto directed Ama towards Viridian city, where there final gym battle in the Kanto region awaited them.

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Naruto's Family: Clair (wife), Delia (adopted mom/wife), Ashley (adopted sister/Girlfriend), Kushina( Zoroark/ slash wife), Kura (Ninetales/Wife), Luca( Lucario/wife), Mito (Daughter)**

**Naruto's Harem: Ashley, Cynthia, ****Kura(possesed Ninetales), Kushina(Zoroark), all female pokemon, Delia, Cynthia, Clair, Erica, Sabrina, Jasmine, Whitney, Flannery, Elesa, Fantina, Gardenia, Caitlin, Karen, Lorelei, Lucy, Anabel, Dahlia, and Solana**

**Naruto's current team: Rose (Bulbasaur), Glashal (White Weavile), Amaterasu (Black Charizard), Kasumi (Dratini/Dragonair), Aerodactyl**


End file.
